Nico's Missing Sun
by One Eyed Ghouls
Summary: Nico was hoping to have a regular summer with Will, but that night, something goes terribly wrong. Join Percy and Nico on their quest to find and defeat the one who kidnapped Nico's sun. Little bit of Perico, little bit of Solangelo! Reposted because my brother took it down for some reason... Feel free to give feedback! Story by Kaneki-kun
1. I Nico

"It's really bright out, huh?" Will observed putting on his sunglasses, which made him look too much like his father Apollo, "Do you want a pair?"

"I'm good, thanks." Nico replied shading his eyes with his arm. He wasn't used to the intense heat of summer. The sight of Will wearing a tank top heated him up even more.

Nico wore his old black skeleton shirt and black jeans, like always. He refused to wear anything else, though he regretted wearing it out today.

The two demigods were walking in a nearby park, which was crowded with giggling kids playing on swings and slides. It was already the middle of summer. Nico was sweating like crazy, but he put up with it, knowing that Will liked being outside.

Will turned towards Nico, and saw how tired and sweaty he was. "Wanna go grab something to drink? We can head back to camp afterwards."

Nico nodded breathlessly, as they walked out of the park and navigated their way through New York City.

The nearest smoothie shop wasn't even near at all. The line there was about as long as the river Styx. Luckily, Percy was there with Jason and they somehow managed to get two extra drinks for Nico and Will.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Will asked taking a strawberry smoothie from Jason.

"Annabeth and Piper went shopping today," Jason replied taking a sip of his banana smoothie, "So Water Boy and I decided to go walk around."

Percy gave Jason a glance of annoyance at the name "Water Boy". Jason responded back with a smug smile.

"Why did you guys com here?" Percy asked, still glaring at Jason, who continued to smirk.

"Will and I were just at the park," Nico said sipping his own pineapple smoothie. The cold drink made Nico feel better.

"We were just about to go back to camp," Will continued, "I have a few people I need to check on. Feel free to tag along."

"I suppose we should get going to, Mr. I Control The Winds." Percy said.

"No dude. Just no. That was just terrible," disagreed Jason.

"Shut up, I'm trying." Percy grumbled, thinking of other things to call Jason.

Nico gave a small smile to the remark Jason made.

When the four got back to camp, it was already the end of dinner. '_We're lucking we already had something to eat before we came back.' _Nico thought as he and Will departed from the two other demigods, who were still arguing about comebacks.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Will asked suddenly when they reached the door to the Hades cabin, "Please?"

"I guess…" Nico shrugged as he walked into the cabin, and went to bed, exhausted. He decided not to question why. Will hopped in next to him, still in his tank top.

As Nico slept, his dreams dark as always, he heard a muffled scream. Nico bolted up and saw that Will was missing. He turned his head towards the entrance, just in time to see the door swing shut. '_Oh gods,' _Nico thought, jumping out of bed to chase after the kidnapper_, 'How did I not sense that?'_

Nico ran out of his cabin, to find a huge dark figure lumbering towards the woods. The massive figure had a large rustling sack slung across his shoulders.

By the time Nico got to the entrance to the deep woods, the figure was gone.

"Ugh. It's too late to chase after him," Nico grumbled to himself, "I could go after him alone, but I don't know what's up ahead… I'll ask Percy for help tomorrow morning."


	2. II Nico

Nico had terrible dreams last night. Worst than the ones he usually had.

In his dreams, he was a small child; around the time he had found out he was demigod. The sun was bright in the sky, shining on young Nico, while he ran around in circles (why he ran around circles, the gods know why). Suddenly, this strange, but familiar looking, figure came up to Nico, a sharp knife in his hand. Nico stood, defenseless, as the figure came closer to him, pointing the knife at his eyes.

Then everything turned blurry.

When the dream started to somewhat focus back in, he couldn't see the sun. He couldn't see anything clearly. Nico could feel the grass around him, which was all slimy now. When he realized what had happened, he knew the thing that shone so brightly on him, was gone from his sight.

Nico sat up, panting quickly. He felt his face, to make sure his eyes were still there. When he realized they were still there, he sighed in relief. Nico quickly got dressed, glancing every few seconds at the spot Will had slept in last night, and ran out the door to look for Percy.

Nico found Percy sitting on the beach, throwing rocks into the calm waters of the ocean.

"What happened to you?" Nico asked sitting next to Percy, who continued to throw rocks.

"Annabeth had to go back to San Francisco to take care of some family business," Percy frowned, looking at Nico, "So how're you doin', buddy?"

"Not well. Can you help me with something?" Nico asked choking on the last sentence. It was rare for him to ask for help, which made it hard to say, especially to Percy.

"Yeah," Percy replied lying down, "Anything for you, bro."

"I need your help finding Will," Nico said, "Last night someone or something kidnapped him. I couldn't tell what it was, and I thought it might be too risky to tackle _**it** _alone, though I would've if I could."

"Oh," Percy replied sitting up, "Who steals a demigod?"

"How in Hades am I supposed to know?"

"Huh, anyways...," Percy said, "Show me where the 'thing' went after he kidnapped Will."

Nico led Percy to the entrance of the woods. He realized there were huge footprints leading into the forest. Again Nico didn't understand how he never noticed them, or how anyone else didn't.

"Cyclops," Percy immediately observed when he saw the footprints, "Seems to be young one, like Tyson, though a little older and bigger. Look."

Nico stared in the direction Percy was pointing at. What he saw was a path of destroyed trees. It was too dark last night, so he couldn't really have noticed the path.

"Let's go," Percy said taking out sword, Riptide. "Looks like you're set to go. C'mon! We don't know what that Cyclops will do to Will, and don't worry. I asked Piper to leave a note at the Big House for us when you were leading me here."

Percy ran into the forest, Nico right behind him.

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter guys! This is more of a 'the quest begins' kind of chapter, so it was hard to make it long. Anyways, the next chapter will be Will's hopefully. I'll try my best to add a chapter every 2-4 days or so. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	3. III Will

"How did I get myself into this mess," Will mumbled to himself, as he continued to thrash inside the sack that was holding him. He felt his foot kick something, "I hope Nico isn't worried about me… He'll find me, I'm sure of it."

"STOP!" bellowed a loud voice, "You're kicking my face and it hurts!"

Will took a second to process this. _'Maybe I can trick him into letting me out…' _he thought hopefully.

"Maybe if you let me out, I won't have to kick your face anymore," Will said, hoping to outsmart his kidnapper, "That means you won't get hurt, right?"

There was a silence that lasted for about 10 seconds. Will noticed the kidnapper wasn't walking anymore.

"No," the voice replied at last, "Work to hard to get you, and we are already here. Welcome to my home, food!"

_ 'Food?!' _Will panicked, _'It'll be fine… Nico will save me… hopefully.'_

A few minutes later, Will was squinting his eyes at a cave. The sun was shining brightly into the large den. Mist was somehow drifting through the cave. The small scene shown before him was a miniature rainbow inside a lair of darkness that stunk. The smell was so bad; Will thought he was going to pass out.

"Isn't my rainbow beautiful?" Will turned around to see a huge Cyclops looming over him. Will gave a silent shriek. "What is wrong, food? Do you not like the rainbow?"

'Iris message,' Will thought quickly, searching his pocket for a drachma.

"Er, yeah!" Will said excitedly, when he found out he had one golden drachma left, "It's quite pretty."

The Cyclops gave a small smile, then went into the cave and retrieved a large pot, big enough to put a million pigs inside.

"I'm going to cook you soon!" The Cyclops gleamed happily, "My name is Ramzon! Nice to meet you, food! You look delicious! I am eating you for revenge because the boy that sleep next to you tried to kill me. Now you stay here while I get water and sticks to make fire!"

Ramzon took the pot and began to haul it deeper into the forest. Will decided not to leave. He didn't have any weapons, so it would be pointless to go out and look for a way back to camp If he did was probably going to get eaten and killed by more monsters.

Will walked over to the rainbow, and sat on the ground with a sigh of exhaustion. He was reluctant to throw the drachma in so early, though he decided it was better to do it now then later. He thought for a moment and guessed he had about half an hour before he was Cyclops chow.

Throwing the drachma in he mumbled aloud, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Will didn't exactly know where Nico was, so he just hoped saying his name was good enough. He continued aloud, "Nico di Angelo."

Suddenly the rainbow began to shake, and then what appeared in the mist were Percy and Nico, arguing. Will sighed in relief, as the two demigods argued about not bringing any food to eat.

"Uh, hey guys," Will said after listening to a few seconds of the argument, which got really awkward, "Where are you?"

The two of them turned, Percy being the first one to reply. "In the woods. Where are you? It looks really dark…"

"In a cave. Some Cyclops named Ramzon took me, and he's planning to eat me… He said he knew you Nico. Explain will you?"

Nico's face darkened, as he began to explain.

**AN: Ok the ending was kinda bad, but i couldn't think of any other way to end it off, so yeah... Next chapter is Nico! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Feedback is appreciated! Love you all :)**


End file.
